Love is Painfuly Wonderful
by the Klumzy Violet
Summary: The life of Harry and his unborn child depend on the success of Bella's mission in finding out the past of Cedric Diggory M/M M-Preg NO E/H
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Most of the plot belongs to Rowling.**

_***Note* I don't have a constant update. My updates depend on my schedule, but one thing is for sure: I will update at least once a week.

* * *

**_

Prologue

"Albus how did this slip past our notice?" asked a frantic Minerva. She was pacing back and forth the old man's office.

"I don't my dear." the headmaster said in a calm voice. "I just hope that out little girl can figure it out."

"You didn't Albus! You send my baby with those, those creatures!" She stopped pacing and face her husband of Merlin knows how many years. "I can't believe you. She may be 19, but she is my little child how could you? Does she not matter to you?"

The headmaster faced his wife with sad eyes, "Yes I care dearly for her, but she insisted that I give the mission to her and not Severus. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know how stubborn little Isa is." His voice was now desperate.

"O Albus, I'm sorry for acting so frantic. I'm just worried, what if she gets hurt." She finally sat down.

"I know Minnie, so am I but is only fair that the last living relative of Cedric be found or else everything goes to the Black, even the child. And although the father will not, it will hurt him dearly." Albus said this with a sad voice and then he took a sip from his tea.

"But wouldn't that mean Sirius?" ask the professor in confusion.

"I'm afraid not. Although Sirius is alive, he is still a fugitive, not to mention he was disinherited." Minerva was about to say something when he added, "And Andromeda is not it either. She too was disinherited, and before you ask, Bellatrix is still in prison."

At the realization of this the old witch shook her head desperately. She then said, "No, no it can't go to her. To them. No it just can't! It will give them the chance to hand him in." She was now standing up and moving hysterically.

"I know. The only hope we have now is for our little Isa to succeed in getting the information we need. But it will be best if she can bring them but that will be already too much." the headmaster proceeded to hugging his wife and calming her down.

"How long?"

The headmaster was now hugging her more tightly. Then he answered, "Half a year, I couldn't bear for it to be a year as I planned, but our situation is too serious for her trip to be shorter."

"It's ok. I just hope my little Bella can get the information we need from the vampires to save little Harry and the-" she stopped there because she started to cry: it was all too much.

"I know dear I know. I also want Isa to return safely, so we can save two more lives." he hugged his now crying wife, both hoping to for their daughter who was risking too much, just to save two lives.

* * *

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**suggestions are valued,**_

_**and reviews are wonderful.**_


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Most of the plot belongs to Rowling.

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

The Letter

_Half a year later_

The pen scribbled against the parchment quickly; the letter needed to get finished a soon as possible. The author was a young woman who was almost twenty, but looked to be two years younger. No make-up plagued he cream colored face. Her soft brown hair fell in waves down her back. When she finished, she got up.

The young women open her window for her lover, before heading to take a shower. She had a long tiring day with her best friend. Although the young women insisted she didn't need anything her friend was buying her, her best friend still insisted more. She was going to hell with all the things her friend bought her.

She took a warm shower that was relaxing her, when she remembered that she left the letter on her desk. No matter how much her she loved him, he couldn't find out what was in the contents of that letter. She thanked her herself for bringing her wand into the bathroom. She waved her wand and her clothes appeared on her. Then she got a brush and proceeded to comb her hair quickly.

After she was done she made her way as quickly as possible, without falling, towards her room. She sighed with a great relief when she noticed that her lover was yet not present. She went to her desk, grabbed the letter, and stashed it into her drawer. Just when she closed it, she heard her lover's voice.

"You took a quick shower today love." He said with a smile as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

She leaned into him and sighed, "Well I remembered I had something to do when I was taking a shower, so I made it quick." It was true but she didn't say what it was she forgot, but she knew he would ask. Thankfully she was ready.

"And what is it you forgot." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's nothing important Edward. Just let it go." she went to lie down on the bed, while frowning at the bags in the corner of the room.

Edward chuckled when he noticed her frown. "So, I assumed by the look on your face, that today wasn't very fun day with my sister." he teased as he laid down next to her.

"Would it bother her to at least listen when I say that I don't like people spending money on me? I mean, I don't need half the stuff Alice bought me today, though I appreciate it." She graved a pillow and started playing with the stitching.

He chuckled at her complained and said, "Bella, you amazed me. Most people would love other to buy them things, in especially girls." He was now looking out the window. "I wonder what would Alice say when she finds out you didn't like her gifts."

"Of course I'm not like other people. And I did like her gifts, I just don't see the necessity of it." she was now looking at him.

"Ok." he chuckled, but then turned serious. "As much as I love talking to you, you need to sleep. You had a long day and tomorrow we are going to Jessica's party." He then got up so she could get into her covers.

"I'm not tired. I'm glad Jessica invited us, it will serve me as a distraction to forget about all the things I got today." Edward chuckled.

"Ok sleeping beauty, now sleep." she sighed in defeat; she really was tired. She fell asleep while hearing Edward hum her lullaby.

_Across the world~~~~~~~_

"She is due back any day now Minnie." the headmaster was trying to calm down his frantic wife. Then the door into his office flew open.

A man with black hair burst into the room. His robes cover his body in black. He looked older than his age and had a letter with him. "Where is she Albus, wasn't she supposed to be here by now!"

"Calm down my boy. I was just reassuring Minerva that she is due any day now." he said quickly before the other man's outburst got any bigger. He was going back to paying attention to his wife when he noticed the letter in the man's hand. "What is it you have there, Severus?"

"A letter from Narcissa." he replied in a more clamed voice. "Isabella was suppose to be back already. It's been past a week from her due time."

"I know Severus, but she just can't leave like that, she needs to take care of some things first." He then added quickly before Severus could say anything, "What does the letter say."

"They know Albus. They know of Harry and the baby." then he added softly, "and about Isabella's mission."

_Back in Forks (The next day)~~~~~~~_

The girl in Edward's arms stirred and he knew she would wake up anytime soon. He was still thinking of the letter Bella had put away so fast, like she was afraid he might find it. He bid the thought away, if Bella wanted to tell him she will when she was ready.

"Edward?" The girl of his thoughts finally had woken up.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her on the forehead and then got up. "I was just waiting for you to wake up. I will leave you now to get up correctly and I'll be back at 9 pick you up."

Bella finally opened her eyes wide and then said, "Ok then." She got up to hug him while he kissed her in her hair. Then he let go and headed towards the window. She blinked and then he was gone. Vampires are in fact bloody fast, she thought.

She got up, got her toiletries and went into the bathroom. Charlie already left so she didn't need to knock. When she got back she changed into something simple clothes and then went to her desk.

She open the drawer and took out the letter, she folded it and then went to the window in her room; the same window her lover just left through. She then called out for her owl.

She didn't wait long. After a few seconds, a brown feathered owl with some blue highlights appeared on her window. Bella smiled and led the bird inside. She went to one of her side drawer, took out some owl snakes from her inside, and gave them to her friend.

"Hey Lulu, miss mommy?" the bird nibbled on her finger to show it in fact did. Bella laughed and said, "I missed you too." She then remembered the letter in her hand. "Okay, mommy has a big task for you. I need you to make a long journey to father, and give him this letter to him." The owl just pick up her leg to show it agreed to take the letter. "Thanks baby." she tied the letter and then she picked up her owl, made her way to the window and then bid her away.

_Across the world~~~~~~~_

The headmaster opened the window in his office, the second he noticed his daughter's owl.

He took the letter from the owl leg and gave it a snack. "Thank you Lulu, you can rest now, I'm sure you've had a long journey."

He went to his desk and open the letter quickly, anxious to see what his daughter had to say.

_Dear Father,_

_ The Cullens are indeed vampire like you said. They all have a history to tell except well their seer; Alice. They all have lived together for some time, but I suspect they may have once encountered magic before, because Edward saw one of my potion books on my desk when I carelessly forgot to put it away. From what I saw on his face while I observed him from the door way in my room, he seemed to know what it was. He never asked about it though._

_ Talking about Edward, he was in fact born in Chicago, Illinois at the begging of the twentieth century. All I was able to find out about his past was that of his transformation. He was a young man who caught one of those muggle sicknesses and nearly died, but was saved by Carlisle. His mother on the other hand was not as lucky._

_ Father, you will have to apologize me, but I didn't write this letter to announce my return home. I write this to tell you that I'm going to stay just a little longer. I plan to return after my birthday; I will tell the Cullens of my true identity then. I am not only asking for more time to gather information, but also to find a way to say bye if they don't accept me after I tell them the truth._

_ Yes father, the Cullens have become an important part of my life. It pains me to tell you their secrets, because I'm not keeping my word of secrecy. I pains me more when I tell you of Edward. Father, I think I finally found him; my true soul mate._

_ I'm sorry I won't be returning home soon; please have someone take over my Arithmancy classes until I return. Give mother my regards and Severus as well._

_ With all my love your daughter,_

_ Isabella M. Dumbeldore_


	3. Hearkbreaks

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, except the plot.**

_I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates, not only for this story but for the other two as well. To let you know of my excuse as quick as possible, I'll put into one word- grounded. Although I have sneaked into a computer every so often, it was not enough to update. Well I'll try to update as soon as possible for the other two._

_Before I get on with the story a thanks to my reviewers:_

ScarlettLilly ; Lyra AKA Psycho Lovin' Fiend ; Sarahamanda

_And to those who added this story to their alerts and favs:_

StarReader2009 ; Lyra AKA Psycho Lovin' Fiend ; Heartless-and-Suicidal ; dead-eye666 ; angieami ; 2007 ; blackwolf26 ; bookworm51485 ; ; deksab ; FlissyFish ; frannienzbabe ; IntelligentWolf ;Leenniepeennie ; LinAniMir ; Melly Black ; S.D. Blum ; santanaann ; Sarahamanda ; ScarlettLilly ; short fat bibilophile ; silverkat87 ; stormy1092 ; sylve.77 ; twilight1235

_Well on with the story

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

Heart Breaks

The old man sat in silence as he went over in his head what the letter had contained. Her letter left him with many matters to think about. One was looking for a temporary professor to take over Isa's Arithmancy classes, until she returned. But that matter could be dealt with easily. It was the matter of telling his wife and Severus the news that had him thinking.

How was he going to break the news to Minnie? His wife could no longer bare the grief of having her daughter so far away and in danger of getting hurt, possibly killed. He himself was in a lot of worry.

Then he thought of what she wrote: _I think I finally found him; my true soul mate._ He was happy for her and if the mission involved love, then he could understand why she needed to stay longer than originally planned. He was happy even if it was a vampire and he was sure his wife will also understand.

Then there was Severus. Although Albus knew then young potion master would deny his emotions, he knew that Severus loved his daughter; and a great deal. How will he take it when Albus tells him that Isa is going to come later than planned? Then there is the reaction he will have when he finds out the reason behind it. Poor Severus: the young lad was in for a heart break, a big one considering the fact that he loved her for many years now.

As he got up to go look for his wife, the man in his thoughts came into his office.

"Albus have you had any news on Isabella?" the young man asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yes."

When the old man didn't continue Severus spoke, "Well, when is she coming? Is she on her way?" Then he noticed the letter on Albus' hand "Is the letter from her? Dam it old man speak!"

In other circumstances Albus would have smiled, but not then. He let the silence go on for another moment before he finally said, "Yes." But before the potion master could say anything he continued, "But although we are all very much concerned about Isa's mission, why so much interest from your part Severus?"

Severus stayed silent, not wanting to answer the question even though he knew Albus had the answer for it already. He had come to ask about Mia's arrival because he was very worried about his love's safety. Then there was the other reason why he had come: to ask the old man's approval of courtship towards his only child, once said child returned. He had put out his feeling far too long, but he could no longer.

Albus gave a curious look at the young man in front of him. He knew why he was concerned for Isa's safety, but he also knew there was more to it; at least at the moment there was.

"Albus you know why." He looked at Albus, who was dreading the next words. "I love Isabella and I came to ask for your approval to court her."

The old man had not been ready for the last words that had come out of Severus mouth. How was he going to tell him? Poor Severus. He had already been through so much. The rejection of Lily had wound him deeply and Albus knew this was one of the reasons as to why the potion master kept his feeling locked away for so long. His next move was going to kill him.

"Severus is best if you read Isa's letter."

Severus was taken aback by the action of the old man. Never the less, he took the letter into his hands. He then proceeded to read it. By the time he had come to the end, he was in pain, pain he hadn't felt since his seventh year in Hogwarts. For the second time, he had lost a love to another man.

Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, but he didn't let them. He needed to control himself. He lifted his head, which now was blank from any sort of emotion. He then handed back the letter to the man across the desk.

"This changes things. Well it looks like my business is finished here. I came for an answer to my request and I got it. I hope your daughter returns safely. As to when will she arrive, is no longer my business nor do I care. Good day headmaster, I take my leave." With those words he left the old man's office with his robes bellowing behind him.

The headmaster was broken. He loved Severus as his own boy. He had suffered enough and to bear this, was too much. He felt for him.

He returned to his desk and wrote a quick reply to Isa's letter. Once he finished, someone else came barging into his office.

"Albus, would you mind telling me why Severus came out of your office in such a rage?" She walk up to stand on the front of the desk.

"So by the looks of it, I'm guessing he didn't tell you anything."

"Oh he did. But although I am in fact relived that Bella is safe, I still want to know what the reason for Severus' foul mood was."

"A letter arrived." the witch eyes lit with anticipation. Finally her little girl was coming home.

"Oh Albus, my baby is coming back." she was about to continue on when she noticed the sad look on her husband's face. "She is coming back right? Why was Severus mad? I'm sure you told him, I mean he misses her dearly and we both know that." tears of desperation for not knowing what was going on fell from her eyes. "Albus! For Merlin sake, speak. Say something! My baby is coming back, right? Healthy and whole? Right?"

The old husband, father and headmaster breathed in and then it out to calm down before answering his wife. "Yes Minnie, Isa is returning." At this the witch smiled with joy, but before she could say anything Albus spoke again, "But not soon, in fact not until after her birthday at least."

The old witch's smile faded. After her birthday; no she just couldn't wait any longer. "But Albus, I think she had more than enough time to gather the necessary information. How much more time is it needed?" She couldn't take any more waiting; she wanted her little girl back to her mother's safe arm.

Across the desk the old man looked at his wife with grief. He let the silence consumed them for a moment so his wife could calm down, then he spoke, "Minerva." The professor looked up when he said her full name. "Isa is more than safe. She is willing staying longer to find the information that could save young Harry and the child he is carrying. She will return soon enough and I hope with good news."

His wife looked more calmed after what she heard him say. "Ok so if this is the case then why in Merlin was Severus so mad. Did you not tell him?" She looked a little more relieved but was still was worried for the young potions master.

At this Albus' eyes sadden even more, "Yes Minnie I told him but before I did, he came into my office seeking permission."

The eyes of his wife grew in confusion, "And what was that he came for?"

"Permission to court our daughter."

"Oh Albus, but that is wonderful." before she could say anything else she noticed the sad look on his face, "Albus please don't tell me you denied him."

"Of course not." before he could continue, he grabbed the letter of his daughter. He then handed it to his wife, "Here is best if you read the letter she has send."

Minerva took the letter and read it.

After a moment she finally spoke, "O dear poor Severus, but I am happy for Bella."

"As am I Minnie, but Severus has suffered enough and well this was not fair."

"I know Albus, believe me I know. Let's just hope that everything can be sorted out for the best once Bella returns, safe and sound I tell you. Because if she so has one hair out of place Albus, I will make those who hurt her pay."

_Across the world (A week after her birthday) ~~~~~~~_

Charlie sat in the kitchen eating what was left of his dinner. He sat there as the loud noises coming from upstairs continued. He never did really trust those bloodsuckers.

The young women threw her books, work, and may other things into her trunk. She then proceeded to throw in her clothing and robes she had hidden in the small closet. Although she could magically make them go in neatly, she was much too filled with anger and sadness to do so.

She had just returned from quitting her job and signing out from the muggle school. Thankfully she didn't make many ties her in the small town, well except for _them_.

She trusted them. She had let them into her life like no other. She had poured herself to _him_. But then she hadn't. She didn't tell them about her and her real life. She didn't tell them she had come on a mission. She didn't tell _him_ she was here to investigate his bloodline.

But even then,_ they _shouldn't have left her like that. _They_ could have at least told her face to face. _They_ didn't have the right to lie to her this way. _He _shouldn't have played with her that way.

She should have taken Sev's advice: "_Don't trust them Mia, creatures like them are cunning and deceiving, they can't be trusted." _Bloody hell, why couldn't she even listen to one simple advice.

As she finished packing she sat down in her bed and remember what had happen earlier in the week.

_Flashback:_

_ She was driving home from school and was anxious to arrive at Charlie's house. She needed to write to her father as soon as possible. The information she receive earlier today, could save Harry and his child. She needed to get home._

_ She was partly relieved Edward left early today. Although, she was very curious as to why, Bella didn't think much about it; he would tell her later._

_ As if reading her thoughts, even though she knew he couldn't thanks to Sev, Edward was there waiting next to his car in Charlie's driveway. She was indeed happy to see him, but she really needed to write and send that letter. Thankfully by the looks of it he wasn't planning in staying long, which she would have wonder why on another occasion, but at this time she was relieved._

_ She parked the red truck and then got out. He walked up towards her. Once he arrived to where she was standing, she spoke, "Hey. You left early."_

_ "Yeah, I needed to sort some things." Before she could say anything, he took her backpack and placed it back inside her truck. Then he spoke, "Walk with me." She was taken aback by his words, because they seem to have come out more as a command than a request._

_ "Sure." Ok maybe this would the right time for her to tell him. She would explain and answer his questions, if any. Then they would go and tell his family; that is if he accepted what she was._

_ She continued thinking of ways to tell him when suddenly they stopped walking. She looked behind her and noticed Charlie's house was still at eye's view. Some walk._

_ She waited for him to say something. She waited a while and before the silence killed her, she began to say, "Edward, I hav…"_

_ "Bella we're leaving." He had suddenly interrupted her. She was taken back once again. She hoped he meant all of them including her. If that was the case then she really needed to bloody tell him now._

_ She looked back at him and was going to speak but she noticed his frown._

_ At that moment she notice there was something different and odd about him. She thought back at all his gestures for the past few days since her birthday. They had all been as if they were his lasts one. She took a moment to rethink the situation. Then she finally spoke, "When you say we…"_

_ "I mean my family and me."_

_End of Flashback_

The conversation went downhill from there. She thankfully didn't tell him about her, but she didn't want to keep remembering about _him_. It was too painful.

She bid the thoughts away for she had more pressing matter to think about. She got up from bed and went toward her desk. She got a piece of parchment and wrote a one sentence note. Then she called Lulu.

"Hey girl. I need you take this note to father as quickly as possible." She tied the note to her leg and gave her a snack. Before she send the owl on its way she said, "Once you're there, stay." She opened her bedroom window and let the owl out.

She turned around and finished packing. In a few days she was returning home. Her mission was hopefully a success, and if not then all she was going back with was a heartbreak.

Across the world~~~~~~~~

Albus let the owl in and fed it a snack before taking the note from its leg.

He hopped it was good news. He opened it and read:

_I return in a less than five days._

_I.M.D

* * *

_

_Response to reviews:_

_1. _Sarahamanda _: I am glad you liked Chapter 1, but I am really sorry for not updating sooner._

_2. _Lyra AKA Psycho Lovin' Fiend _: I don't know if you meant to write 'wonderfuk' but thanks a lot anyways. PS my boyfriend loved your review when he read it._

_3. _ScarlettLilly _: Thanks a million for your review. Like I said to you before, I appreciate to be tolled when I am wrong because it helps me improve. I agree that this story is heading somewhere great, but don't all stories. Any who thanks._

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**suggestions are valued,**_

_**and reviews are wonderful.**_


	4. Problems

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. I don't make money out of this: I leave that for the Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

*****_Not much I can say. I've been lagging it. From now on I will update when possible. I am truly sorry, but there is so much I have to do, especially now with my job, that I barely have time to write. I have the ideas I just can't have time to write them and pro-read them, much less post them up. I send a BIG sorry to all those who I have them waiting not only on this story but the other two as well. Really Sorry._

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

Sarahamanda

_To those who added this story to their alert and fav list_

ange-ou-demon ; HarrySirius Fan ; janet1982 ; LadyAngel-LadyDeath ; purring-kitten ; sabre1492 ;

freethewolves1

_Well on with the story_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3:  
Problems

The old man stared at the note for while. Then he smiled. Isa was returning home.

potion master would be happy, despite his denial.

Then the old man took notice that the note was only one short sentence. His daughter only wrote notes like this when something was bothering her. What could it be? The old man hoped it was nothing bad, or else his wife would get mad.

Albus didn't fret too long on the matter. Maybe he was over exaggerating. Maybe Isa was just in a hurry. He shouldn't worry so much. He would ask her on her arrival. Yes he would do just that. All that mattered now was that his little girl will be returning soon enough. He needed to tell Minnie.

He got up from his desk and walkout out of his office. Once he pasted the gargoyle, he bumped into Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise fighting.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The headmaster asked, as he looked at Mr. Malfoy who was making an attempt to retort back. His eyes gave a small twinkle. He had come to realized that young Mr. Malfoy held some feelings for Harry. He hopped for the said student to embrace his feelings before his own father recruited him to the Dark Lord's service.

"We were walking towards you office headmaster to check if there was any news on Professor Isabella. But before we could get near the gargoyle, Malfoy and Zabini came in our way. They said they needed to give you something and that it was more important than what we came for. That's when Ron began to argue back and then Malfoy began to insult us, especially Harry. Then Ron said something and Zabini attacked him. Harry tried to take them apart, but then one of them knocked him down. Then Malfoy began making fun on how Ron wasn't a real friend for knocking down Harry. Harry said it was Zabini fault. He got mad and well headmaster, you arrive just before he could make a move on him." said Ms. Granger. It wasn't a surprise that she had said all of that in one breath, because it was normal coming from her.

"I see. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, care to explain your actions." the two young wizards looked at each other to decide who would answer the headmaster.

Then Malfoy spoke, "We were coming to your office sir, to give you a note from Professor Snape. That's when we bump into the three Gryffindors. We simply said we really needed to give you the note, since Professor Snape said it was urgent you get it. Then Weasley began to insult us and well we just retorted back. Ron insulted Blaise and he was just going to stand up for himself, when the Weasley attacked. Obviously Potter tried to separate, but the fool of his friend knocked him down. Then we argued bit more and you arrived sir." The young Slytherin finally finished. All he wanted to do was get, the stupid Weasel into trouble for putting Harry in danger.

The headmaster looked at Harry with concerned. After a moment he said, "Well it seems both parties are at fault, although the incident started from a misunderstanding. Five points will be taken from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini for engaging in violence." He knew that Draco wouldn't have let anything happen to Harry, as well as friends. He knew house rivalries could be hectic.

Before the silence continued any longer, Dumbledore turned to the Gryffindor trio and said, "Professor Isabella will be returning in less than five days." The three Gryffindors looked a little relieved that their beloved professor was returning soon. Before they could say anything, the headmaster turned to the two young Slytherins, "I believe you have an important note for me."

"Of course, sir" Draco handed him the note then said, "Professor Snape said to see him after you read it, sir."

The headmaster nodded in understandment. Then he said to the five students, "Well I hope you little ones all received what you came looking for." They all nodded, "Well I am sure you're all hungry. It's lunch in the Great Hall. Why don't you all take a bite." He smiled at them and the students turned around to leave.

Before they could get too far Dumbledore spoke again, but this time only to Harry, "Harry?"

The boy in question turned around and said, "Yes, headmaster?"

"I hope you are checking in with Poppy regularly."

"Every four days, professor."

"Good, good. I think you should check with her right now to make sure everything is ok." The boy nodded yes. The headmaster then said, "Ok that's all. On you go now, don't wish to waste your time any longer." Albus let them go and then turned his attention to the note is his hand.

He opened it and read:

_Headmaster,_

_ The Malfoys have informed me that the Dark Lord has asked them to give him the child once it was born._

_ It is just like we had suspected and feared; they plan to use the child as bait for Potter._

_ There is more but is best if I leave it out until we meet._

_ -S.T.S._

The headmaster good mood left the moment he finished reading the note. His suspicion was now a truth. The old man sighed, hoping that whatever news his little girl brought he hope it was good.

He folded the note again and put it inside his robes. Then he began to walk towards the dungeons.

_Across the world (Denali [?]/Cullen Covens) ~~~~~~~~_

The young man sighed in sadness as he sat down in his couch.

"Edward I think you should go back to her."

The man in question looked up and his eyes look towards the door. There he found the person of the voice.

It was a young woman. She had long black hair that fell straight down her back. Her eyes were solid black and she had pale white skin. She was tall, but not taller than the man sitting down on the bed. In general her appearances seem intimidating if not for the sweet expression on her face. She was a beauty. Then again what else could you expect from a vampire.

"She is safe that's what matters." He sighed and then looked back down.

The women walked up to him and sat down next to him. She took his hand and said, "No it doesn't. You're hurting and that also matters," then she muttered knowing he could hear her, "at least to me."

Edward looked at the women next to him. She was so much like his Bella; so kind, so caring, so thoughtful. Yet she was so different. She had wit, and a temper. He experienced it first hand, and knew this woman could be dangerous. It hurt him deeply that he would never have his Bella again, but it hurt a lot more to have someone who reminded him of his Bella.

"Thank you for caring, but I'm not going back Maya." Before he could say anything else, she spoke.

"Please Edward. This is hurting not only you but me also." She continued before he could interrupt. "I don't want to see you hurt and frankly I don't want to be used either. I can understand you leaving_ your_ Bella, but I don't see how me being your girlfriend is helping you." She let go of his hands before continued, "You still love her. I can feel it when you stare at me. When you hug me. When you kiss me. You wish it was her." If she could cry she would have tears running down her eyes.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and said, "Maya I'm sorry. I took you and your love for granted. I've been so selfish and look what that has done to my Bella. To_ you._"

He was going to say more before she said, "You're not being selfish. The time you had with Bella was because you loved her and not for selfishness. As for me, you are just not thinking right. I think is best if we just end 'us' here. It is best for the both of us. " She sighed before continuing, "Also I don't want to involve you in my problems."

"I don't mind Maya. As for us, I'm sorry but can we try one more time." he let her go.

They sat in silence while she thought thing through. Then she spoke, "I think about while on my trip."

Edward looked at her and asked, "Your trip?"

"Yes my trip. Actually that is why I came up here, to tell you I was going to England you check up on things."

"Oh. Hope you find him and -"

"Oh I've found him. It just our meeting wasn't exactly what I expect it to be. Although he was mad that I was recruited and he also wondered why I looked for his help: and especially why now." They sat in silence for a few seconds before she spoke again, "O well I have to go."

She got up before Edward grabbed her hand, "Please be careful, I know humans are harmless to us, but wizards are different."

Maya turned to face him fully and let out a short giggle, "Edward your forgetting I was a one of them."

"Still I worry." He pulled her a little towards him then cupped her face in his hands. "Please think about it and do be careful Maya." Before she could say anything, he closed the space between them with a small kiss.

For the first time she felt something from him to her; he really did care.

_Back at Hogwarts (In the Dungeons) ~~~~~~~_

The potion master paced for the millionth time. His face scowled as he kept thinking on what to do.

Dam, he hated vampires; the whole lot of them. They were evil creatures that only what to be in the dark side. They took everything from him. He wished nothing with them. Not one of them. Once again, he wasn't given his wish.

He never had anything he really wanted, and he knew that he never will. He will never have love; he was not worthy of it. When it was near, he always lost it. Always.

He bid those thoughts away; they only brought back more sadness and anger to his heart. He already had enough of it, given the circumstances.

Why now, why when he recently had heartbreak. He believed her dead. He saw her die, alongside with his mother. He SAW the blood. How the bloody hell did she returned? Why did she come back? Why now? She waited all this years to return. Why?

He kept pacing, waiting for the old man to arrive.

He didn't wait long before there was a knock on the door.

"Severus, may I enter?" Albus asked with a anxious voice.

The young professor took a moment to collect his thoughts and put them back together. Then he answered, "Indeed." He took a seat in the nearest chair.

The old man walked in and sat down near the young professor. He didn't wait long before asking, "So what more is there?" He knew it was something bad to make Severus want to have a meeting with him.

From where he was seated, Severus took a breath before answering, "Maya is back."

Albus wasn't ready for Severus' answer. It just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Not even magic could bring back the dead.

* * *

_Response to reviews_

1. _Sarahamanda: Thank you for your comment. Sorry for the lack of updates. Really I am. I hope you liked this chapter as well._

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**Questions are valued,**_

_**Suggestions are encouraged,**_

_**And Reviews are wonderfully**_


	5. A Big Change An Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To readers,

I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating. Things happened and well now things are not the same any more. I didn't feel like writing and after everything was over I wasn't even going to try to update.

Then, of course, I thought about you, my readers, and well just could not bare disappointing any of you. So I have decided to continue my stories. The only problem is, due to resent event, I have change both in character and thought, thus so has my writing. I don't plan in creating new stories anytime soon, but I do plan in revising my stories and then posting them up once again. Some things will really change, while other not so much, and of course the rest will stay the same.

Once again, I apologize for my lack of updating. I only hope you are not very disappointed.

-theKlumzyViolet

* * *

**Stories will be updated accordingly (with comments):**

A Snake Always Lies – I am still in some doubts as to whether I should or shouldn't continue this story. The style of writing I use for this story won't come easy to me as before. In consequence, this story will be the one that changes the most and I fear the reactions my readers will have. Please post me your comments (flames are acceptable).

The revision for this story will come with new _point-of-views_, new relationships, and the plot will change (but not completely). The date for update will be March 4, 2011.

Wands Unite with Blood – This is the first story I tried updating, but I failed to do so. This story will have the minimum amount of changes out of the three. There will be new_ points-of-views_, all according to the readers' choices, and few other changes. The plot with stay the same so there is no worries there. All in all, the story will be good or even better than before. The date for update will be March 4, 2011.

Love is Painfully Wonderful – The last to be updated (then again not so last) and my favorite. I feel that I will pour out my feelings out more in this one. I feel that it will almost become a reflection of my life. The changes that will come with the revision are: new _point-of-views_, more drama, the relationships will change and so will the love triangle I had planned. Thankfully the plot will only change slightly. The date for update will also be March 4, 2011.

Updates will come as planned (considering the fact that I am in need of as many distractions as possible). Updates will be every Friday, and every 24th of the month I will post an extra chapter to the story with the most votes on the pole. The pole will be open for the whole month prior to this date.

There will be more special changes, but those will have to wait until my updates this Friday.

I am sorry that I will not give many readers time to voice their opinions, but I want to give more time for people to vote. For the sake of those readers, I will leave my old stories posted until Friday 11, March 2011.

Again I am very sorry.

* * *

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**Questions are valued,**_

_**Suggestions are encouraged,**_

_**And reviews are wonderful.**_


End file.
